monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Teams
This is a place to put your teams and skills on the wiki Teams should be in this format: (Your name)'s team Monster 1 (level)(runes)(relics) why you use this monster skill 1 skill 2 skill 3 skill 4 justify skills Monster 2 (level)(runes)(relics) why you use this monster skill 1 skill 2 skill 3 skill 4 justify skills Monster 3 (level)(runes)(relics) why you use this monster skill 1 skill 2 skill 3 skill 4 justify skills strategy for offense/reason for defense Teams AlphaOmega496’s team Cryotan Level 110 - Speed IV, Stamina V, Stamina V. Useless relics I use this monster for a simple reason; he kicks ass. * Böosaules Montes (AOE Megafreeze, 6-turn cooldown, 250 Stamina cost) * Euboea (Single Megafreeze, 3-turn Reaper Countdown) * Skadi (Recharges 35 stamina, gives one extra turn, 0 stamina cost) * Olympus (100% life shield, Taunt) I use Boosaules Montes for its Mega Freeze, which immobilizes enemies for two turns to let Taiga use his double damage without being bothered :) Euboea is super-useful if you want to immobilize a monster even more. It keeps him frozen for two more turns and applies 3 turn reaper countdown-which lets him only one more turn to attack before dying:))) Skadi is relatively useless, since Goldfield is there to give him stamina Regen. I took this attack back when I didn’t plan to use goldfield. Olympus is nice to protect other monsters if an enemy is immune to Mega Freeze (like Igursus) Goldfield Level 100 - Team Speed VI, Team Speed V, Team Speed IV I use this monster for his COMPLETE LACK OF COOLDOWNS. Seriously, Goldfield is massively underrated, he’s great against Timerion! * Forgotten Problems (AOE Removes all negative effects + recharges 20% stamina) 0 cooldown * Aeter Infusion (Gives 50% damage increase and Precision to ally) 0 cooldown * Life Channeling (Heals 20% AOE+AOE Stamina Regen + Recharges Stamina) * Righteousness (gives double damage to ally) 0 cooldown Forgotten Problems is cool if some dude gives Fatal Countdown to your allies. Aeter Infusion is nice for Taiga, to increase his Damage even more (double damage and damage increase stack so that makes +150% damage and precision) Life Channeling heals, which is always cool, and gives Stamina Regen for Cryotan after he uses his 250-stamina attack. Righteousness is amazing - double damage with no cooldown?? That’s great for a breedable monster! Nice for Cryotan for his Euboea attack or for Taiga if he uses up his double damage (which rarely happens since all enemies are dead by then) Taiga Level 105 - Life V, Strength V, Strength V Every decent player needs an attacker on their team, so this is why I chose Taiga (Cryotan being my immobilizer and Goldfield being my support monster) Taiga can give himself double damage, and added to his two Strength Runes he can be incredibly useful. * Ready To Hunt (Gives itself Double Damage, Precision and Dodge Attacks) * Hidden Kill (Deals massive special damage and may apply Bleed) * Invisible Hunter (Deals very heavy special damage and gives itself Dodge Attacks) * Deadly Artifice (Low Light AOE damage + Bleed) So Ready To Hunt is a must, since it gives him double damage. Dodge Attacks is a nice plus as it keeps enemies from killing Taiga while he waits. Hidden Kill is for a monster with lots of life, as it will kill him instantly (Double Damage + Two Strength Runes + Massive Damage = 50K damage). Deadly Artifice is great as it Deals 15K AOE (if double damage is applied) and 22K if the monster is weak to light. Invisible Hunter if you need to kill a dangerous monster (40K damage) Strategy So using this team is pretty simple, you just need to go first (hope that enemies don’t have Speed Runes ) Use Cryotan’s Böosaules Montes first, and enemies will shut up for a while. Then, use Ready To Hunt with Taiga. Next, use Goldfield’s Aeter Infusion to boost Taiga even more. IMPORTANT NOTE: Enemies with Mountain trait (like Ouros, Igursus or a CaptaIn Copperbeard) are immune to Megafreeze. If enemies go first, heal allies with Goldfield’s Life Channeling and do the same as above. Next turn, use Euboea to freeze a dangerous enemy, and Deadly Artifice for Taiga. Use whatever with Goldfield. After that, kill another enemy with Invisible hunter or Hidden Kill, and keep Taiga’s streak going by giving him Double Damage again with Goldfield’s Righteousness. If enemies are still alive by now, use your other Attacks to finish them off. I think that’s it. Hope you enjoy my team! Write in comments what you thought about it :)) Rubberninja237's team Dragonian Beast (lvl 110) (strength 5, team strength 5, team strength 5) (great enraged mask lvl 8) The Dragonian beast was the first epic I got, and I kept using it even after getting many legendary monsters. He has pretty good health, good attack, low cool downs, and below average speed. With the runes, he's capable of dealing massive amounts of damage, and he's great against monsters like VoltaiK. Beast roll Jungle fighter II Rockorites Biohit Beast roll is a 100% accuracy skill which isn't weak to anything, good for a finishing move. It also works when an enemy has the "Mirror mirror" effect. Jungle fighter II does good damage and stuns all enemies, and doesn't have a large cool down. Rockorites does a very large amount of damage, and only has a 1 turn cool down. Biohit is a zero cool down skill that can obliterate magic monsters. Rockantium (level 105) (speed 5, speed 4, health 6) Rockantium, witih my runes, has a massive health pool (about 67k), high speed, and high damage (with the team strength runes his strength is increased by 32%). He can deal lots of damage, stun, and give a shield to all allies. He's great for tanking attacks. Momentum hit Rock Avalanche Rockorites Protect all team Momentum hit is here for the same reason beast roll is on Dragonian Beast. Rock avalance does very high damage and stuns, with a 2 turn cool down. Rockorites does slightly less damage and doesn't stun, and has a 1 turn cool down. The combat is best when using rock avalance, then rockorites, then repeating. Protect all team gives a 40% shield to allies, making tanking attacks even easier. Griffin (level 100) (team speed 5, team health 5, team stamina 4) (exhausting sword level 6) Griffin is a fast monster with denying skills. He has below average health, but good speed and damage. He can provoke bleeding and deal massive damage. Guardian attack Bleeding pecks Massive peck Lion thunder Guardian attack is the physical attack (same reason as the other 2), bleeding pecks does okay damage and provokes bleeding with a zero turn cool down. Massive pecks does really good damage but the cool down isn't that good (2 turn). Lion thunder is a good first move because the blind effect can completely disable monsters. This team is better for offense for a few reasons. The first few attacks should be done in a specific order, and the CPU often picks the physical attacks because of the 100 percent accuracy. Rockantium goes first with this team. If the opposing team is challenging, use Protect all team. Then use lion thunder with Griffin. Then the other team usually goes. Then, Dragonian Beast goes. If there's a thunder monster, Rockorites will deal about 37k damage to it. If they are magic monsters, use biohit. If 2 or more weren't blinded, use Jungle fighter II. Overall, this team is very good with AoE blind and stun, and the health pool is pretty good save for Griffin. It lacks a great denier, but all 3 monsters make good attackers with rockantium being the moderate support. MangoStarco's Team Alex Bone / Taiga For Alex Bone: Level 100, two Speed runes Level 4 and the other Level 5, one Level 5 Strength rune; no relics. He's good for two things: Evasion and AoE Stun. Guess which one I prefer? * My Cellmate HakaTaka * Paying the Marshall * Clacker's Desertion * Contrived Outbreak (Considering possibly replacing it for Pinherio, Max Authority) Alex Bone's primary job is to evade and eliminate threats before they can become one, and if it's 1v1 or there's one enemy remaining, a fluid mix between his two evasion and stun will make it an easy victory. Clacker is just pure power + has a nice bonus of Daze just to make it even harder for them to hit. For Taiga: Level 100, three Level 5 Strength runes, no relics. Taiga is built for pure firepower, that's all. Also he comes equipped with two moves that have a bastardized version of Alex Bone's and Yamada also have at least one true-Evasion move as well "unique" Evasion status effect, so that's handy. * Ready to Hunt * Invisible Hunter * Fatal Ambush * Hidden Kill Taiga's job is to self-boost itself and quickly dispatch the most important member of an enemy team, such as a monster with a resurrecting move like The Undertaker or Metalisha, or a very annoying enemy that will annoy the shit out of me if not removed ASAP, such as Timerion, Voltaik, Alpha Cliviast, and Kihaku. Along with his setup move, Ready to Hunt, giving Taiga Double Damage, Precision, and "dodging the first attack received", the same bastardized effect also applies to his backup 'evasion' move, Invisible Hunter, granting Taiga 50 Special dmg + "dodging first attack received". Fatal Ambush for pure power-AoE Light dmg, and the Bread and Butter move, Hidden Kill, easily helps w/ 70 Special dmg + Bleed. Alpha Cliviast Level 100, three Speed runes Level 6, 1 Level 4, no relics. Alpha Cliviast is good for only one thing: a unique non-Special AoE 3-turn Death Countdown. If you're unaware of what a death countdown status effect is, it's basically Pokemon's 'Perish Song' move, giving the opponent a limited set of turns to win before they automatically faint/ lose once it reaches that many turns. See why it's so good? * Toxic Spores (AKA the Bread and Butter of any good Alpha Cliviast moveset, the unique AoE 3-turn Death Countdown move costing only 42 stamina and 3-turn cooldown, what's not to love about it?) * Absorb Nutrients * Red Chlorophyll * Venom Spread Alpha's job is to stall until all enemies auto-faint from the Death Countdown by using it on turn 1, then immediately go for Venom Spread's AoE Poison + Stun for a free turn on the countdown, with Nutrients and Chlorophyll for Alpha's overall durability w/ life-steal. Alpha is obviously the MVP of the team, so making sure he survives long enough to setup its' Toxic Spores, and that's where ally #3 comes into play. Keithor Level 100, 3 Health Runes Level 5, 1 Level 4, no relics. He's great at what he does: total protection and team durability. If I find a better monster that gives 100% Shields and Team AoE heals better than Keithor instead of AoE heals, an AoE Possession/ Freeze move I may use them instead, but until then, I'll stick with Keithor. * Smells Like Protection * Bring The Roof Down * Eternal Solo * Group Performance Keithor's Smells Like Protection is simply great; a 100% Shield costing 10 stamina lasting 2 turns, and only drawback being a 4-turn cooldown. While shields are up, Group Performance will prevent enemies from getting status-support, and Bring The Roof Down if any enemies manage to seriously damage Alex/ Taiga and Alpha. Eternal Solo is a failsafe move, giving 50% self-heal and an extra turn for 18 stamina and a 3-turn cooldown, if his shields haven't recharged yet but are desperately needed. (I may swap Eternal Solo with Drummer's Purge if I feel my team needs negative-status removal and an extra team AoE healing move) My team overall, despite relying solely on the output of a single monster to seriously cripple enemies, can be devastating and end before enemies can really do much against my team before it's game-set-match. The only real weakness my team has is enemies that have the Artifact trait, as they will be immune to Death Countdown (unless I get a monster with a move that inflicts 'Disabled Trait' like Ingenica and have them be faster than Alpha so I can remove that enemy's trait long enough for me to set up Alpha's AoE Death Countdown.